Henry Griffin
Henry Griffin (Kevin G. Schmidt) is a globe-trotting teenager who must adjust to life as regular high school student. With his knowledge of different cultures, he uses his skills to solve different crimes and mysteries of ancient. He is a teenager with extraordinary skills acquired by years of globe-trotting with his anthropologist parents. Henry's parents decide that his adventures have become too dangerous for him to continue, so dangerous in fact, that they decided to send him to Washington D.C. to live with his legal guardian, Brian Bartlett (A.K.A Uncle Brian). He, Jasper, and Maggie embark on many misadventures that often lead to solving not only the moral problem, but also solving their friendship problem. Early History In each episode, a little bit of his history is revealed. The earliest it ever showed was six years before the series. He was in his parent's jeep and accidentally started the car. He lost control and jumped off, but his parents car and everything in it had burned to a crisp. Henry has spent his whole life up until now traveling with his parents. Relationships Jasper Bartlett At first, Jasper resented Henry because of what happened when they were children and kept that grudge against him to the present day, but in due time they start to become friends and act the way cousins should act. Jasper is the one who brings Henry down to earth when he tries to do something rash and dangerous, and even so, one way or another, he helps him with his plans. Henry knows of Jasper's attraction to Maggie and his previous attempt to ask her out. In more than one occasion, we see that Jasper is jealous of Henry because of Maggie's possible crush on him. All in all they love each other as cousins and they stick by each others side through all their adventures, no matter what the dangers may be. Henry also acts as a person to help Jasper calm down when he overreacts to the plans he makes. In the episode [[The Griffin Gang|'The Griffin Gang']] when Jasper may die from Red Bat Fever Henry is seen almost scared because Jasper may lose his life but in the end he saves Jasper and the rest of the students. Maggie Winnock Henry and Maggie have very little in common, but surprisingly get along quite well. From the start Maggie cares for Henry, though he continues to worry and sometimes irritate her. Henry continuously shows ignorance to how to interract with teenagers, girls in particular. It's unclear whether or not he even knows how to ask a girl out, but many "Haggie" or "Menry" shippers believe that Henry may have a crush on Maggie. She is always kind to him, and he is to her, many times seeming to want to prove himself to her, like in Curse of the Rolling Stone, he told Jasper to wait down below, while he rescued Maggie. Many believe he did this in fear that Jasper might prevail over him, and Maggie would then like Jasper instead of himself. Trivia *Henry has apparently lived in almost every country around the world; which would explain his amazing skills seen in each episode. *In one episode Henry is seen on a hammock and in the next episode Henry is building a hammock. It is said that some episodes aren't in chronological order. *It is hinted that Henry may like Maggie. Links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unnatural_History_(TV_series) *http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/unnaturalhistory/index.html#/characters/henry Category:Characters